tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Yousei Kaizoku
Yousei Kaizoku is a pirate. A fairy pirate, at that. He used to work for the Pirate King Kuro Tori and the Blue Dragons, but he was later captured by the Yamatians who brainwashed him and forced him to work as the Admiral of the Yamatian Navy. He formed the Black Hunters and opposed the Grand Alliance at every turn during the Great War. When Yamato lost the war, Yousei managed to overcome his mental conditioning. He took his remaining Black Hunters with him and moved to fight against the demons and save captives in Southern Yamato. Kaizoku and the Black Hunters witnessed the Sinking of Khrima, and fought in various battles since, culminating in a decisive clash against demons along with other rebel forces in the Battle of Hephaisteion. Biography Early Years Kaizoku was born in Yamato, but there's no record of his childhood years. He was eventually raised into prominence as a once-time member of the pirate group the Blue Dragon, headed by the Pirate King himself, Kuro Tori. Kaizoku served as one of Tori's high commanders and was given the honor of heading many a raid upon Emperor Takeshi Ofuchi and then Shogun Masamori Hyuga, as power changed hands and the Shogun began uniting rival Yamatian lords under one banner. During the Unification of Yamato he met with a young kitsune named Seishuu Kazejin who became one of his most trusted companions and friends...so close, in fact, that rumours spread about the two of them being lovers, which Kaizoku used to his advantage during several covert missions even if Shuu couldn't stop teasing him about it. Distreyd Era Slave of the Shogun Kaizoku served faithfully in the pirates' ranks until he was captured by imperial troops because of a traitor in his crew. After a year sequestered in prison and tortured by mages, he was broken and became an empty shell. He was "rebuilt" after that by Jaotu Hyuga, his tormentors guiding his behavior and molding his mind, breaking away his bond to the Pirate King, and cementing a loyalty to the Shogunate. He was then given a post of command as a lead captain in the invasion of Libaterra. He was well aware of what had been done to him, but only found remorse in remembering. He was allowed to keep his crew, or those that still kept trust in him, although they knew they would betray their former comrades. Wilheim Maddingway, the one who betrayed Yousei to the Shogun's forces, was returned to Yousei upon his captaincy. He died a long, long death. For his successful campaigns, Kaizoku was promoted to the rank of Admiral of the Navy. He led many campaigns in Remon against Marcus Sarillius and the Grand Alliance but eventually had to flee when the Alliance took over Remon in the early weeks of the Great War. Kaizoku did not give up, however, and he pursued Axikasha Keiran and a group of Alliance members to Aison with his special task force, the Black Hunters, until Aison was liberated. A Second Chance By then the last days of Yamatian rule were at hand. Kaizoku was summoned back to Yamato to aid in its defense after Myridia had fallen to the Grand Alliance. However, the Alliance had grown so numerous that the Yamatians knew they wouldn't last much longer. Kaizoku fought bravely although he was shocked when Mardük appeared and unleashed demons to the material world. It all came to a quick end when the Godslayer appeared and began the Cataclysm. Many of Kaizoku's men lost their lives that day, and many of those who survived were quickly slain by the demons who took over Yamato in the ensuing chaos while the Alliance retreated from the doomed land. Kaizoku and a select few of his men barely survived and retreated to Aison to regroup their forces. In the following years Kaizoku and the Black Hunters ventured into Southern Yamato and kept fighting against demons of the Southern Horde in particular and freeing slaves. Their stronghold was New Molson which was located close to the Aison-Yamato border. Although they were suspicious of the Grey Cult which came in power in Aison, they saw them as a necessary evil because the cult provided them with funds as well as sheltered refugees from demon attacks. Godslayer Era Devourer's Reach Kaizoku was approached by Dantalion's agents and asked to track down Myria, a missing mage who had valuable information which the Magestar needed. Because he was indebted to Dantalion who had saved his friend Shuu's life earlier, he saw this as a means to finally pay the debt back to the eccentric mage. While waiting for the other members of his new group to arrive, Kaizoku spent his time undercover in the town of Blueroad to find any leads on Myria's current whereabouts. His investigations came to a halt when a group of mages led by Josiah Amdusias appeared in the town and caught the Grey Cult's attention. After a brief skirmish in a local tavern, Kaizoku defeated the cult's agents and suggested that Josiah's group should follow him if they wanted to stay alive. More info later. Aliases and Nicknames ; Admiral Kaizoku : What his subordinates called him during his days as a high-ranking officer in the Yamatian navy. Appearance A dark mess of hair still hangs down to his shoulders and drapes over his formerly eyepatched eye (which never was damaged; oh to look cool!), his skin deep tan. A lithe and fit figure, just barely short of five foot ten, with the slightest hint of a gut from drinking. He has sharp features, emphasizing his light purple eyes. His clothing consists of a loose-sleeved white shirt covered with a black vest, both tucked into a heavy-belted pair of leather breeches, which themselves tuck into a pair of short, sturdy pair of leather boots. A sash of red cuts across his chest and wraps around his waist. Personality and Traits A very dark and bitter guy. He tends only to smile at irony, and laughter is for mocking and deappreciation. Kaizoku still has a knack for decisiveness but his previous enthusiasm has turned to simple determination. He judges himself fair, and gets angry when questioned of his choices, though it never comes to blows in his arguments. Powers and Abilities Kaizoku is a skilled swordsman and a clever strategist who has often led his forces to victory. Innate Ability: Magic Disruption. Kaizoku could temporarily create a small field around himself in which magic couldn't be used, i.e. casting spells, using magic abilities. He, like everyone else, lost the innate abilities during the Cataclysm. Relationships Dantalion Kaizoku came to know Dantalion when Dantalion had saved Shuu from death. Dantalion also provided intel to Kaizoku about the movements of the Southern Horde which proved to be useful later on. Kaizoku grudgingly--and under Shuu's mischievous pleas--came to realize that he was indebted to the eccentric mage. When demons began targeting friendly demonic creatures, Dantalion promised to take Shuu into the Magestar as his familiar to not only for Shuu's safety but also to keep him as Kaizoku's eyes and ears there. Kaizoku was relieved when he was finally able to pay back his debt to Dantalion by helping locate and bring back Myria from the jungles of Khrima. Egendaul Korath Egendaul and Kaizoku despised each other. Their religious views differed and the fact that they were from rival elven clans did not help. Egendaul was constantly plotting Kaizoku's death but eventually died himself in the Battle of Folsworth Woods. Kaizoku was relieved by this and carried on his life. Pratt Staunton Pratt, who had once been an enemy of Kaizoku, ended up joining him and the Black Hunters in Yamato. Pratt learned to respect Kaizoku who he saw as an inspiring leader. The two tolerated each other, because they understood that all old grudges had to be left behind if they were to survive in the demon-infested Yamato. Seishuu Kazejin Kaizoku and Shuu had a rather odd relationship. They were master-servant, ostensibly gay lovers, good friends, rivals, and anything in between. They never trusted each other fully, but they were the only ones they could trust in the end in a paradoxical way. Shuu served Kaizoku to pay off a life debt, and Kaizoku found some of Shuu's illusion spells quite useful during the Great War. See also *Black Hunters *Blue Dragon *Dantalion *Egendaul Korath *Pratt Staunton *Seishuu Kazejin Category:Black Hunters Category:Blue Dragon Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Third Age Category:Yamato Category:Yamato Empire